The decent thing
by ninashtia
Summary: Perhaps there was something about this little princess that entertained him. Hook's thoughts on Aurora's heart. One-shot. Ep. 2.08


**Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters/places are owned by ABC, and I do not claim ownership over them or their world. No copyright infringement is intended; this piece leads to no financial gain and it is written for the purpose of personal enjoyment and skill development.

* * *

.

The simple fact that her hair shined even within the darkness of a prison cell amused him. And Killian Jones was not an easy man to amuse.

Grinning, he knelt down by her sleeping body. Her fear was visible even in her sleep. He knew all about her fear; he had waited patiently just outside the cell for this moment. Killian had watched her cry until her eyes had spilled everything they had.

Only then had she fallen asleep.

He caressed her locks absently, a smile of satisfaction marrying his handsome features. The hair was as soft as it looked and for a reason he couldn't understand it entranced him.

Perhaps there was something about this little princess that entertained him.

He felt her twitch beneath her touch. Killian stared at his fingers; they were tangled in her curls. Perplexed, he removed them gently so as to not wake her up but he couldn't resist the urge to trace one calloused finger across her cheek. It was rosy pink and marred with dried tears, but Killian thought it suited her. She looked to fragile when she slept. He knew it shouldn't bother him, what he had come there to do, but it did. It was yet another quaint detail about her that delighted him as much as it irritated him.

He hadn't felt guilt in so long he had quite forgotten the word for it.

A soft sigh escaped his lips as Killian took a seat next to the sleeping princess. Aurora did not register the closeness of the intruder, but Killian was aware of something else in the small cell other than the smell of damp earth. He wanted to touch her hair again, but he reined in his impulse. He couldn't risk waking her up yet.

The again, Killian thought, his hand vacillating just inches above her breast, he could do the honorable deed and actually save the princess. His finger brushed the edges of her lilac gown, as Killian's eyebrows knitted. That would show the swan, he thought licking his lips. Not that Killian cared; he had always despised birds.

And crocodiles.

He should never forget.

His hand brushed against the edge of her clothes, and a spark went up his arm. He looked at her in horror thinking he had woken her up but Aurora's slow even breathing forced him to relax. He leaned forward to get a closer look at her face. Her lips were chapped and blood red, all remnants of her spilled grief and anger. The thought of how they would taste like crossed his mind, but Killian ignored it.

He is used to this princess sidetracking him.

Maybe I don't need a new pair of crocodile boots, he thought raising himself up again and putting all the distance he could between him and the princess' comely lips. Maybe all he needed was a new life.

After all, she had lost everything too.

She would understand.

He could let her live her fully and complete; or her could be the cause of her withering away like ashes against the wind. He had come here with a purpose, he thought irritably, and now that purpose was scampering away like foam on the ocean.

Killian closed his eyes trying to still his beating heart.

"Phillip," the sound of her voice in the eerily quiet cell startled him. Killian opened his eyes and stared hard at the princess' face as if it was a treasure map he needed to memorize.

He had her heart safe on his hand before his senses caught up with him. He watched it glow, so fragile and beautiful before putting it inside his satchel. Killian spared his sacrifice one last glance.

He took her heart away, and now her hair shined a little less; it bothered him.

He could have done the decent thing, but he was no prince charming.

.

* * *

**Author's notes: **Just a short piece about my newest obsession, Killian Jones.

Reviews are much appreciated :) Constructive criticism even more 3


End file.
